


Overdressed

by Cawaiiey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, evan gave me this prompt and look i wrote it, lance panics and then keith panics and laser tag, short and sweet, these goofs are on a first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: Panic. That’s what he’d done and now look at him. Dressed to the nines, in a full tuxedo, hair slicked back, because he’s an idiot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello i lov voltron and need to write more for it plz give this a read

Panic. That’s what he’d done and now  _ look at him _ . Dressed to the nines, in a full tuxedo, hair slicked back, because he’s an  _ idiot _ . 

Look, it was his first date with Keith.  _ Keith Kogane _ . A guy who was  _ way _ outta his league, if you asked him. And Lance had spent a good hour picking up and tossing clothes and various outfits aside, unable to settle one  _ The Perfect One _ . And then it’d been time for him to leave and, well… He just panicked. So, he’d grabbed the nicest thing he could possibly find and thrown it on, which left him where he was now. In a tuxedo (he’d honestly probably last wore this to his senior prom,  _ fuck _ ).

Standing outside of a building where they were going to play Laser Tag.

Not for the first time, and certainly not the last, Lance debates the merits of slamming his head into the wall next to him, just so he could  _ maybe _ avoid the embarrassment that will hit him once Keith shows up, dressed like a normal person. Maybe he could convince him to ditch Laser Tag and go to a fancy restaurant instead? Both the memory of Keith’s eyes lighting up at the thought of playing Laser Tag and the feel of his rather empty wallet remind him that there is  _ no way _ that is feasible. He’d have to be resigned to running around in a tux while he shot children with a laser gun. Truly, the pinnacle of human excellence, Lance McClain, who was doomed to spend his life alone, because surely Keith Kogane would laugh at him once-

“Oh, I guess I’m not as overdressed as I thought I would be.” 

Lance whirls around from where he’d been leaning against the wall, despondent and definitely not overreacting, to find Keith, standing there. Dressed in a suit. Black slacks and a blazer, a bright red tie, with his hair tied back into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. Looking just as embarrassed as Lance feels. The crimson dusting his cheeks rivals the fabric wound around his neck. 

“W...What? Why are you-?”

Keith snorts out a laugh, reaching up and carding a hand through his hair as he averts his eyes, lips twisted into a smile, “I could ask you the same thing.”

“We didn’t plan this, right?” Lance says with disbelief, unable to quiet the hysterical giggles that are bubbling up in his throat. 

Keith takes a step forward, awkwardly reaching out to smooth his hands down the lapels of Lance’s jacket, and grins up at him, “nah. But the best things that happen are always unplanned, right?” 

Seeing Keith smiling like that, looking like a damn  _ model _ in his suit, made him feel much less out of place, and definitely lessened the regret that had been consuming him mere moments prior. He reaches up and takes one of Keith’s hands, returning his smile, and turning to lead him into the Laser Tag building. 

“I’d say this is damn near the best thing that has happened to me yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY IF U LIKE THIS ONE... please check out my band au More Than Words for groupie Keith and Lance as the lead singer of a band- it's a ongoing WIP!  
> and lemme know what you think!!


End file.
